Whipped Cream Pizza
by featheredxrequiem
Summary: Akari is unimpressed as he watches the soggy, cheese laden crust droop and threaten to spill a mound of half melted whipped cream and chocolate on the carpet. Drabble / One Shot , slight Akari x Yogi. Fluffy, and mildly crackish?


"What in God's name is _that_?"

With a guilty start, Yogi flinches away from the austere voice and the subsequent finger jabbed his direction. Soft, goldenrod hair flops into his eyes, shielding him from the ardent glare of a certain doctor as he ducks his head. He can still see the man's khakis as they come to a stop in front of him, and it makes him fidget and whimper uncomfortably in his seat. A startled yelp escapes him as a gloved hand swipes towards him, though he fully expects the motion and relinquishes the object he holds accordingly.

"I-it's…," he starts.

"Speak up," snaps his antagonizer. "You know I hate mumbling."

"S-s-sorry Akari-sensei!" Though his lips tremble feebly, Yogi tries for a smile as he points to the slice of his dinner that Akari holds. "It's whipped cream and chocolate pizza!"

Akari is unimpressed as he watches the soggy, cheese laden crust droop and threaten to spill a mound of half melted whipped cream and chocolate on the carpet.

"…it's atrocious, that's what it is," he announces at last, depositing the wilting travesty into the trashcan without further ceremony.

"!" The cowering blond lets out a noise of protest, though it dies when the Research Tower physician quirks an eyebrow in his direction. "That was…my dinner," he manages to squeak.

When Akari's glare turns withering, Yogi wilts obediently like the sunflower he is and ducks his head again. Trying to squirm down between the couch cushions, his own eyes dart like a frightened flower rabbit's to focus anywhere but the doctor's face as the man looms over him. Escape is, as always, futile. Akari snares him with a well-placed grip to his chin, fingers pressing tightly against his jaw line. Fear spears through his chest as the space between them shrinks to less than an inch, and he can feel the icy burn that radiates from Akari like a natural human deterrent.

"Do you _want_ to have to visit my office more often for a plethora of dental and digestive issues, Yogi?" Akari asks softly.

_Oh, God_—_!_

"No!" The word is a sharp whisper, an echo of the rattling chains of the ghost of Research Tower visits past.

"Then you will not put such perversions of proper nutrition near your mouth again. Am I clear?"

"…yes…"

"Good." A new sensation of shock blooms in the garden of fear Akari has cultivated when he brushes his lips against the corner of the younger blond's mouth. "I'd hate to have to poke more holes in that pretty head of yours."

Akari is already gone by the time Yogi can move, flailing about in a circle to stare wide-eyed out the door.

_What…just happened…?_

* * *

_Beautiful things, Yogi. Beautiful things. I'm not really sure how to explain this, since I'll admit to HiratoxAkari being my OTP for Karneval, but weirdly enough this came as a request from Azii (for whom those two are an OTP as well). I suppose this has to do with the fact that I love Yogi all to bits and pieces and can't stop shipping him with every damn character that crosses my mind. These two are aesthetically pleasing together, and while Yogi may be terrified (for good reason) of Akari, I feel like Akari could still care for him, and probably does, as he does for all of his patients. He's just not...clear at showing that. All this to say Yogi's the best damn sugar coated sweetheart ever, and I think AkarixYogi is kind of cute, so pardon this piece of crack and the possibility of Akari being OOC. If it makes you feel better, don't think of this as an established relationship but more of a "if this happened, I think things would start out this way" sort of thing. Who knows, maybe the crack bug will bite me again and I'll get to writing more of these two. Or more of Yogi, period. Hnnn I love him... Sadly, I don't own him, Akari, or any part of the Karneval universe. What a sad day for me..._

_Leave a review, if it's kind? ::heart::_


End file.
